


Not Much Contemporary

by Jishubunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin was being teased a lot because he was the only guy in the photography club who uses a film camera while the rest of the members used digital cameras.  Kris, who was in the modelling club, never expected that he would be working in a project with the guy who uses a film camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Contemporary

Xiumin was being teased a lot because he was the only guy in the photography club who uses a film camera while the rest of the members used digital cameras. He often felt left out as the other members would compare each other's pictures through the view screen while Xiumin's film camera doesn't have such screen. The other members have it easy as they could easily print out the pictures from their own printers or to the nearest photo studio or camera store while Xiumin had to do a long process with the negative films, chemicals, and other necessary materials in a dark room with red light in his house.

 

The teachers from the modelling club and photography club decided to do a joint project and contest. Fortunately, they have the same number of students in the club. To make it fair, the teachers wrote down the names of the models on paper, rolled it, placed it in a box, and made the photographers pick a piece of paper and read the name of the model they picked.

 

Xiumin happens to pick the hottest male model which was Kris.

 

Kris had heard about a certain guy in the photography club who uses a film camera. He wondered what kind of guy uses a film camera nowadays. He never expected that Xiumin, who picked the paper with his name written on it, would be the guy with a film camera.

 

They planned about the photoshoot such as the theme or mood, clothes, hair, and location. During the middle of their planning, Kris just couldn't help but ask, "Why do you still use a film camera?"

 

"Though it has been quite sometime since I joined the photography club, nobody asked that question to me. Not even the teacher. They just go ahead on teasing me though the teacher doesn't do that, but she does keep on telling me to get a digital camera. I love my film camera though." Xiumin affectionately patted his camera which was on the table between him and Kris.

 

"My grandfather is a photographer. This is one of his cameras. He gave it to me as a birthday gift when I was 10. I learned everything I needed to know about this camera from him. He used to help me when it came to developing the pictures because chemicals can be dangerous for a 10-year-old kid. I use the money that I have to buy films and batteries rather than saving up for a digital camera. My parents bought me a polaroid camera saying that I would probably like it more than a digital camera and they are actually right about that."

 

Kris learned that while most people have digital cameras for convenience, Xiumin has a film camera for it's sentimental value. It was his first camera which was given to him by his grandfather when he was 10 and not to mention, had been using it for like 6 years already. "If you tell them about this, they'll stop teasing you."

 

"It isn't just about the camera. I'm actually an old fashion type of person." Xiumin confessed. "I ride a vintage bike to school. I like to bring my walkman with me too."

 

Kris was stunned. He had seen the vintage bike multiple times being parked in school since it surely stood out from the usual bikes. He heard about the walkman once or twice before. He had no idea that all of these old things would be owned by Xiumin. "Wow!" was all Kris could say.

 

"So I'd rather only explain myself to people who are really curious and asks me about it like you did just a while ago." Xiumin smiled. "The people who are curious about my lifestyle actually ends up being good friends with me, but I'm not sure with you since you're friends with a lot of people who gives me a hard time everyday at school. You're more of a 'I don't care' type which is practically why you haven't bullied me but haven't exactly noticed my existence either. I just hope we can get along while this project and contest is going on."

 

Kris nodded because he didn't really know what to say. He only started talking again when they went back to planning about their photoshoot.

 

They only had 2 weeks to do the project and submit it for the interschool photo competition, so they decided to meet up everyday after classes. They went to different locations and took a couple of sample shots for the first week. After the sample shots, they ended up hanging out with each other rather than going home.

 

They make excuses like... 

 

"My sister is cooking dinner tonight and to be honest, she's a terrible cook so can we have dinner together before going home?" from Kris.

 

"I need help with my English assignment," from Xiumin.

 

They would end up staying out until 9 p.m. By that time, Xiumin's grandfather would call him to come home already while Kris would receive around 5 text messages from his worried sister. Not to mention, Xiumin's cellphone was a really old model which wasn't colored and had the very classic snake game. 

 

"Haven't you ever thought of buying a new phone?" Kris asked as he was amazed that a phone like that still existed. 

 

"I only need a phone for text messages and calls. If I want to use the internet, I can always just go home to my computer. If I want to play games, I have board games at home." Xiumin shrugged nonchalantly as he placed his cellphone in his backpack.

 

Kris realized that Xiumin would never be able to put the cellphone inside the pocket because it's too bulgy. He suddenly took Xiumin's phone before Xiumin could close the bag.

 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Xiumin stood there in disbelief as Kris took out the battery and the sim card of the cellphone. 

 

Then Kris took out his own cellphone and also did the same thing. He switched their sim cards by placing Xiumin's sim card in his cellphone and placing his sim card in Xiumin's cellphone. "Here." He gave his cellphone to Xiumin.

 

"Why?" Xiumin asked. It was pretty obvious how his naturally small eyes managed to become wide.

 

"So you can easily take pictures with my phone and I'm not giving it to you. I'm just letting you borrow it." Kris clarified. He liked the look of amazement in Xiumin face as Xiumin continued to browse the different feature of Kris' cellphone.

 

"It's complicated though. I still love my old phone." Xiumin said though he was obviously enjoying Kris' cellphone.

 

"Love is a complicated thing."

 

"Did you just say something?"

 

"Nothing." Kris smiled in an attempt to look innocent. Xiumin just looked at him weirdly.

 

When Saturday came, they decided to go to places much farther than the places they've been to for the last few days. They also decided to bring the everything they needed for the photoshoot because the places are really far and they probably won't be going back again, so they would need to do a real photoshoot and not just sample shots.

 

Not to mention, they rode in Xiumin's old minivan which still has a casette player, a lot of beautiful pictures taped on the ceiling of the minivan, and some stuff toys, pillows and a blanket at the back of the van along with the other materials they bought.

 

"Xiumin, you're really different in a very nice nostalgic kind of way." Kris commented as he listened to a song from a cassette tape which he wasn't familiar with but liked it anyway and rolled down the window which was another thing he was amazed at since most car windows nowadays only needed a push or pull button for the windows to go up or down.

 

"Hmm.... you have a nice way of saying an insult." Xiumin knew that Kris wasn't insulting him, but he liked hearing Kris explain how that wasn't an insult. It shows off how Kris was really sincere about it as he struggled for the right words to say to Xiumin.

 

It was hard between just the two of them. Kris had to prepare himself as a model while Xiumin had to prepare the set and the equipment. Luckily, a few people were nice enough to lend a helping hand when Kris or Xiumin asked them to. Overall, it had been a busy but a productive day for them.

 

It was late in the afternoon when they finished. "You must be tired. I'll drive." Kris offered.

 

"No. I'm fine." Then Xiumin yawned. 

 

"That yawn means you're tired so I'm driving. No complaints." Kris took the car key from Xiumin and went to the driver's seat first.

 

Xiumin pouted but made his way to the chair beside the driver's seat. After a few minutes on the road, Xiumin was already in deep sleep and snoring softly. When Xiumin woke up, the chair of the car was already laid down. He had a pillow under his head and a blanket covering his body. 

 

"Good evening."

 

Xiumin looked up at Kris. "Where are we?"

 

"To be honest? I don't know. I got lost."

 

"WHAT?!" Xiumin sat up and looke at the surroundings. It was hard to tell since it was dark. "You should have let me drive in the first place!"

 

"You might have fallen asleep while driving. Better lost than car crash. Don't worry, I found us a motel." Kris pointed outside at the car window.

 

"A motel?!?! No! I'm not sleeping there!!!"

 

"Hey, quit those malicious thoughts in your head." Kris ruffled Xiumin's hair. "Motels aren't just for sex, you know. They're called motel in short for motor inn, motor court, or motor lodge. They are basically built for travelers." He educated Xiumin.

 

"Oh." Xiumin blushed in embarassment. "Just make sure to choose a room without neighbors having sex."

 

Kris laughed. "Okay, I'll make sure of that." 

 

They slept together in one bed that night. It was peaceful since Kris chose the a room at the highest floor where the rest of the rooms are vacant, so he and Xiumin are basically the only people on that floor. Kris watched at Xiumin who was sleeping peacefully in ignorant bliss and full of innocence.

 

Since Xiumin was the old fashion type, he figured that Xiumin would probably only have sex after marriage and maybe Xiumin might hate gay people or not really hate, just want to stay away from them. Kris is bisexual and right now, he is developing some feelings for Xiumin. He made up his mind to confess when the project is over.

 

"Are you okay? You've been quiet." Xiumin asked. It was Sunday morning and he was driving the car. This time he is going to make sure that they are going on the right way to home.

 

"You're driving me crazy."

 

"How can my driving make you crazy?" Xiumin tilted his head to the side as his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

"I meant..." How was Kris going to explain without confessing? He had a hard time sleeping last night because there were so many things he wanted to do to Xiumin last night. Not naughty things mind you, just simple things like holding his hand or hugging him in his sleep. Not to mention, he kissed Xiumin lightly. It took all of his self control not to do it again.

 

"Are you homophobic?" Kris suddenly asked.

 

"Huh?" Xiumin became more confused with the sudden change of topic. "Well, I guess it's because I'm the old fashion and conservative type that you might think I am but no, not really. I think they're... erm... okay."

 

"But you are uncomfortable with them?"

 

"Not all of them. Just depends on the person. There was this very macho guy once... then there's this girl who turns out to be a boy...and.... well, I guess I only had uncomfortable experiences with them so far." Xiumin scratched the side of his head.

 

"That's because you're so adorable. Totally a gay magnet." Kris could totally understand how those gays wanted Xiumin for themselves because that's exactly how he is feeling right now.

 

"As if you're not one. There must be a lot of girls and boys falling on your feet." Xiumin said as he took a quick glance at Kris.

 

"If I say I'm interested in you the way those gay people did, would that make you uncomfortable?"

 

There was a moment of silence even the radio stopped playing the music. "Aish... it must have eaten the tape again." Xiumin ejected the tape and took out the cassette which currently looked like a mess. "Fix it for me? You only need to roll it back until its proper place."

 

Kris nodded. He took the tape and did what he was told. Being busy with the casette tape helped take his mind off of complicated things.

 

"I've never felt uncomfortable around you though I was a bit wary of you in the beginning since you're friends with those bullies, but you turned out to be a pretty okay guy. Now that you've told me that you're interested in me, I think it'll take a few days to find out whether I'll start feeling uncomfortable or not, or I am might even find out that you're just playing a prank on me or betting with your friends." Xiumin looked at Kris suspiciously.

 

Kris suddenly tried to explain to the best he can that he was not playing around with Xiumin and he stuttered and stumbled with some words and looked frustrated at how he can't seem to say the right words but for Xiumin, that was more than enough to know how Kris was being sincere.

 

It was Monday when Kris found Xiumin crying as he was crouched down on the floor. His camera was lying on the floor, broken with its part scattered on the floor. The negative film has been cut into shorter pieces totally ruining the pictures in it.

 

"They could tease and bully me about it, but did they have to go as far as destroying the camera and the films?" Xiumin asked with his tears rolling down on his cheeks and falling on the floor.

 

Kris helped Xiumin picked up the pieces and all of the film strips. He placed it in a paper bag and instructed Xiumin to go to the nearest camera shop and ask how much it'll take to fix it.

 

"What if they won't be able to fix it?" Xiumin sniffed.

 

"You won't know until you ask." Kris said dryly. "Just go and wait for me. I'll catch up. There's just something I need to do first."

 

Kris knew who exactly did it and punched Kai straight to the face interrupting the dance practice. "The fuck?!" Kai exclaimed in surprised as he could feel his cheek hurting from the punch.

 

"Are you threatened that much by Xiumin? Afraid he might win the contest with his film camera and because he got me as a model? Is that way you decided to play dirty?!" Kris voiced raised higher on each question. "Why don't you just stick to the dance club and keep out of the photography club?! You are clearly an amateur when it comes to photography!"

 

"I just did Xiumin a favor by breaking his old camera. Now, he can buy a new one. Like a digital camera maybe. Right, guys?" Kai asked his buddies who snickered and chuckled in agreement.

 

"Do you know that Xiumin's camera was given by his grandfather? How would you feel if I destroy that lucky bracelet of yours? It's given by your dead mother, right?"

 

Kai covered the bracelet on his right wrist with his left hand. He stayed silent as he let Kris' words sink in. He allowed the feelings of guilt and regret enter his heart, but his pride wouldn't let him apologize. Kris knew about Kai's attitude, so he just walked towards Kai's bag and took the credit card from Kai's wallet. 

 

"It's a good thing you decided to bring your father's credit card today. Tell him you broke someone's precious camera when he asks later about the expensive bill." Kris walked out with the credit card in his pocket. Kai made no move to stop him. That was the closest he could do to apologize.

 

Meanwhile in the camera store, Xiumin was happy to know that his film camera can be fixed, but then his happiness deflated when he learned about the price. It was expensive especially since his camera is an old model and certain parts had to be shipped from another country to here just to fix the camera. It would take around one week to a month depending on the availability of the parts and how fast (or slow for that matter) it would take to fix the old camera since they're a bit unfamiliar with the model.

 

"But it's 100% sure that you can fix it, right?" Kris showed up beside Xiumin.

 

"Yeah." The employee answered confidently.

 

"Just swipe the amount then." Kris handed the credit card.

 

"Kris, you don't have to..." Xiumin said, but was interrupted by Kris.

 

"It's Kai's father's credit card. Kai did it so he must pay for it. You look terrible by the way." Kris commented as he saw how Xiumin's  
eyes and nose were very red and cheeks being very puffy from crying a lot.

 

"You're not supposed to say that when you're interested in the person." Xiumin's voice sounded a bit hoarse from crying.

 

"I actually meant you look terribly cute." Kris pulled Xiumin into a hug.

 

Xiumin cried again in Kris' arms though it was more of relief and happiness that his camera was going to be fixed. He felt Kris kiss the top of his head which made him feel warmer inside. He allowed Kris to walk him home. He accepted the goodnight kiss on the forehead. That night, he couldn't help but wonder if Kris would kiss him next time on the nose or straight to the mouth. He forgot about his broken camera and fell asleep dreaming of Kris.

 

The next day had been a very peaceful day for Xiumin. He felt there was something missing but didn't know what exactly until Kris met up with him after classes and asked if anybody bullied Xiumin. "Nobody." Xiumin was surprised at his own answer. "So that's why I felt there was something very different today!!! Did you have a talk with your friends?"

 

"I told them that I like you and about what happened to your camera and that you would probably be feeling bad today, so I want them to back off. They're not really bad people, Xiumin. They just tend to be tactless and insensitive or a bunch of pranksters. Besides, you don't cry or get angry which is why they like to play around with you."

 

Xiumin believes Kris because the people who bullied him never really went as far as becoming violent. They only talk and tease about Xiumin's old fashion sense and sometimes play a prank and though it hurts Xiumin emotionally, they never did anything to hurt him physically. "I would like to be friends with your friends starting with Kai."

 

Kris was surprised to hear it from Xiumin, so he brought Xiumin to the dance studio where Kai usually practices. On the other hand, Kai was expecting angry words and even cursing though he doubts that Xiumin knew how to curse. Xiumin seems as innocent as a newborn baby.

 

"Thank you for paying for my camera." 

 

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I broke your camera first." He reminded Xiumin.

 

"Yeah. Breaking is easy but fixing is hard. For being willing to pay such a huge amount for fixing my camera, I want to thank you."

 

"It's my dad's credit card to be exact."

 

"I'm pretty sure he would be angry at you when he finds out. All the more reason why I should be thankful."

 

"But I broke your camera first." Kai went back to the starting point.

 

"That's all in the past." Xiumin stretched out his hand. "Friends?"

 

It took Kai a few seconds before his hand slowly reached out for Xiumin's. "Friends." Kai turned to go back to practice but as he passed by Kris, he whispered. "You sure got a sweetie over there."

 

"Don't go falling for him." Kris said protectively.

 

"Don't worry, we're just friends." Kai emphasized and laughed before going back inside the studio.

 

"What were you guys talking behind my back?" Xiumin pouted. 

 

"Kai said you were a sweetie and I told him not to fall for you. I wanted to say that you're mine, but I can't really say that considering your feelings for me seems to be.... nonexistent." For a moment, Kris showed off his vulnerability. "If you really do end up dating one of my friends, I think I'm really going to regret letting you become friends with them, but I'm going to stop you from dating whoever you like."

 

Xiumin didn't like seeing Kris being such a pessimist, so he decided to be honest about his feelings. "I really liked the way you comforted me yesterday and I dreamt of you last night. Not anything sexual!!!" He blushed as he defended himself.

 

"Oh really?" The pessimist Kris went away and now, he has a teasing smirk on his face. "So you're saying... that I actually have a chance with you?"

 

"Um...yes." Xiumin started fanning himself with his hand as he could feel his cheeks heating up from blushing too much.

 

"You look so adorable right now that I could kiss you."

 

"I would like that..." Xiumin's eyes widened as he heard the words coming out from his own mouth. "I-I mean I wouldn't mind that... no wait... I mean... um..." 

 

"And you're getting more adorable each second. I just hope you won't slap me for this." Kris cupped Xiumin's cheeks with his hands and leaned down. He didn't kiss Xiumin right away. He let their foreheads touch first and then their noses. He waited a few seconds to see if Xiumin would back out, but surprisingly, Xiumin made a slight move that made their lips touch each other's briefly before moving away.

 

"I don't think we should be kissing in front of Kai's dance studio." Xiumin said shyly and walked away fast.

 

Kris thought it was very adorable and innocent for Xiumin to be shy about public displays of affection. He easily caught up with Xiumin thanks to his long legs. As much as he liked Xiumin blushing, he didn't want Xiumin to be awkward with him so he treated Xiumin with buns and ice cream. Everything became comfortable again.

 

Friday was the deadline for the contest and by Saturday, the results came. Xiumin had no idea why people were congratulating him (facebook, twitter, online messenger, text messages) for winning because as far as he could remember, he had dropped from the project and the contest. Then he received a text message from Kris.

 

Kris: Meet me at Blanc Box Gallery.

 

It was the photo gallery where the interschool photo competition is held. Xiumin was going there to get some answers to his questions. When he got there, he totally forgot about Kris as he was absorbed at looking each photo. He saw the 1st winner's photo which he thought was very much deserving of the award. What surprised him was the 2nd winner's photo.

 

"Congratulations, Xiumin." Kris said as he stood beside the photographer.

 

But the funny thing was that Xiumin wasn't the photographer of the picture, it was Kris. Xiumin was the model because he was the one in the picture. It was a stolen shot of Xiumin smiling and pointing at the rainbow. That was early morning when the sun was still rising, but the rainbow was still very much visible in the sky. Xiumin was standing beside his minivan at the motel's parking lot. Thankfully, the motel wasn't seen anywhere in the photo.

 

"I thought all of my negatives were cut into pieces." Xiumin said as he stared at the picture.

 

"I saw one that was cut a bit longer than the others. I actually asked helped from your grandfather to develop this photo. I also told him that I like his grandson." Kris confessed. 

 

This time Xiumin turned his attention at Kris to stare at him in amazement. "Then what did grandpa say?"

 

"He said that I seem to be a good person and he would like it if Xiumin will spend his future with a good person." Kris was feeling quite embarassed as he said this to Xiumin. "He said he would also like to see me visiting the house again."

 

Xiumin gaped. He couldn't believe all the things Kris had done. "So that's why I was sent out to do the groceries with grandma. It's usually grandma and my mom who does it together. You.... do you have any idea how amazing you are?!"

 

"I've heard that a lot, but it's more meaningful hearing it from you. Can I claim my prize?"

 

Xiumin knew what Kris was asking as he felt Kris' warm hand at the side of his neck and a thumb caressed his cheek. "Make it quick. There's a lot of people." A blush was settling on Xiumin's cheeks.

 

"I'm not promising anything." Kris chuckled before leaning down for a kiss. 

 

It wasn't a simple brush of the lips like last time. Xiumin could feel the warm pressure against his lips and his mouth being coaxed open by a probing tongue. He gasped and moaned against Kris' skilled tongue and totally forgot that this was supposed to be a quick kiss, but then again, Kris didn't promise for it to be a quick one.

 

They broke apart when they heard some camera noise though they have no idea who took a picture and what the person was taking a picture of but later that day, a picture of Kris and Xiumin's kiss spread through the internet.

 

"Ugh!! That's why I said to make it quick!!" Xiumin was very much embarassed. "How can I go to school on Monday with this scandal?!"

 

"Something like that isn't really a scandal in this generation, but I guess that means you really don't want to go out with me." Kris sighed as he started having doubts about Xiumin liking him back. 

 

"I DO want to go out with you! I just don't want people to know about us through.... this." Xiumin pointed at their picture which was posted on facebook. He didn't even have facebook. He just knew about it through Kris' facebook. "You know... I'm conservative. What are you staring at?"

 

"You just admitted that you want to go out with me." Kris' eyes seem to twinkle in happiness or at least that's what it looked like to Xiumin.

 

"Do you want to watch some VHS movies?"

 

"Don't change the topic."

 

"I'm not. I don't invite just anybody to my room, you know. "

 

Kris realized that he certainly don't know anybody who still owns VHS tapes nowadays except for Xiumin. "Ah, your room. That's certainly one part of the house that I haven't been to on my last visit. I think it's a great idea since you're not very comfortable with PDA which means we can do anything in your room."

 

Xiumin's eyes widened at what Kris was implying. "You're not supposed to do those things on a first date and don't say that it's a different generation! I'm still an old fashion type!"

 

"I only meant kissing and cuddling, Xiumin. Swear!" Kris laughed.

 

"You make it sound so perverted." Xiumin mumbled and gasped as he felt a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Couldn't help it. You're so adorable. I promise I won't kiss you again until we reach in your room, but can we at least hold hands on the way?" Kris asked permission.

 

Xiumin didn't answer. He looked away but slipped his hand in Kris' and laced their fingers together. Kris smiled at Xiumin's shy gesture. He looks forward to the day when Xiumin would get used to their relationship that there's nothing for him to be shy or conservative about anymore. Maybe those three romantic yet corny words would come out of their mouths when that day comes too.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this as an entry for a contest back in asianfanfics. Though this entry didn't win, it gained a lot of readers (evidenced by subscription in aff) and commenters, so I still felt like I won as I could see a lot of people were happy to be reading this fic back in AFF.
> 
> I hope my readers here in AO3 will enjoy it too~ <3


End file.
